Geibu Nakamura
Geibu Nakamura 'is a wandering mage who managed to make a name for himself. Originally hailing from the land of Genosha, he comes to the Country of Fiore in his ever-continuing journey to become the best mage who ever lived. He gained the moniker of "Hidden Dragon" not only because of his powerful abilities, but it was also because of his strongest spell,???. Appearance Geibu is a male that is in his late teens with black hair that is styled in a rather exotic fashion. He seems to intimidate random bystanders due to his red-colored eyes. Geibu also has fair skin that is often compared to that of a woman's, leading many to imagine him in a wedding dress. He also seems to have a very healthy body, being very well toned and moderately tall for someone his age. Geibu's toned body was the result of being mastering various martial arts as well as the incredible conditioning that the teen put his body through. His attire also seems exotic, wearing a mid-sleeved, navy blue shirt with matching pants. Over that, he wears a green, multi-pocketed flak jacket with a white long coat with flame designs over the jacket itself. He also wears bandages from his shins to his ankles and wears blue athletic sandals. Geibu also wears a layer of bandages on his right thigh as well as a pouch where he keeps his jewels. On his hands are short, plated knuckle gloves. In some occasions, he is seen wearing a black headband with a steel plating. Personality Since Geibu is a traveler, it would make sense for him to have an adventurous spirit. He is always eager to go out onto the unknown, having a strong desire to find something new. Geibu also is proven to be very oblivious, not being able to "Take a hint" when a woman shows interest in him. Therefore, he knows nothing about romance at all. This could also be linked to his child-like innocence and how he doesn't know about the concept and meaning of sex itself. Aside from that, he is a very laid-back and easygoing individual who has a love for lions. He even went far as to take one into his care and gave him the name "Simba." Another thing to notice about Geibu's undying strive to become the strongest mage. He takes every fight seriously, going all out to prove that he is the best around. There have been sometimes when he held back however, especially when it came to weak opponents for the sake of not demoralizing them. He trains constantly to not only hone his skills, but to also learn new things. Geibu especially loves to meditate. However, there is a side to Geibu which other people aren't aware of. Ever since he was young, it was just him and his older sister as they both survived the harsh environment of Genosha. Therefore, Geibu never felt that he that sense of belonging, that sense of being a part of a family. He is a lonely person who is trying to find a better purpose to live for and a group of people that he could call "family." History Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''When he was a young child, Geibu was instructed in the ways of martial arts. Through his training in the Cheng Du temple he learned the Thousand Blooming Lotus Style; an unorthodox fighting style that consisted of various grapples, counters, and hand/fist techniques. The style also focuses on two magic types, which are Wind and Fire magic. Geibu constantly improves on this fighting style as he travels throughout Earthland, learning new techniques as time passes. *'Bicycle Kick: 'A complex martial arts technique. Geibu front flips towards his opponent, making sure he's at the right height. Aiming for their chest or head, he unleashes a devastating barrage of kicks that could be compared to riding a bicycle. To finish it off, he does a brutal drop kick that would be able to break bones. '''Heruclean Strength: '''Due to the factors of both living in the harsh country of Genosha and being trained by the warrior monks in the Cheng Du temple, Geibu's strength is described to be very impressive. He can effortlessly hold objects that are many times heavier than he is. Just by punching the air, Geibu can easily pierce a hole through anything ranging from the mightiest Vulcan to heavily fortified walls. His incredible leg strength can allow him to leap incredible distances, useful for maneuvering past various obstacles. '''Undaunted Speed: '''As the result of both his upbringing and training, Geibu has far outclassed the average human in terms of speed. He can easily achieve and maneuver up to 122 mph, being able to briefly run on water. He can quickly close any gap he has between him and his opponent. But that's not the only way Geibu's fast. He can speed up any part of his body to perform a very fast action. In under five seconds, Geibu would have already kicked an opponent 250 times. *'Dexterity: 'Geibu's slight of hand and reflexes reflect the results of his training even further, especially if he's going to master the Thousand Blooming Lotus Style. He has nearly full knowledge about the various pressure points that run throughout the body of an average human. Geibu makes a great effort that many of his strikes are precise, making contact with the intended area. '''Unrelenting Endurance: '''In order to be the best, a striving martial artist such as Geibu would need to learn how to take a blow, no matter how powerful it is. During his years of training and fighting, Geibu conditioned his body to take much of the damage that has been dealt to him. He would get knocked down all the floors in a hundred-floor building and still receive minimal damage. He has proven to have an incredible pain tolerance as well as having adapted to both extremes of hot and cold weather. In fact, Geibu has even proved that he could fight for a whole day before becoming exhausted. *'Joint-Relocating: 'If a limb becomes dislocated, Geibu is able to "Pop it back in place," showing the opponent that a dislocated limb is only a mere obstacle for the martial artist. Magical Abilities Wind Magic '''Wind Magic: '''Wind magic is a caster magic that Geibu uses to go along with his fighting style. He is able to summon various things that are related to the element from gusts of wind to summoning a tornado. This very magic school gives Geibu an offensive advantage in combat. The martial artist can also use this for other purposes such as flight. *'Flight (飛翔'' Hishō''): A basic wind spell that Geibu uses to get over obstacles. This is possible by forging a wind current underneath him, allowing him to suspend in the air. *'Unnamed Open-Palm Attack: '''One of the more common spells in Geibu's arsenal. He channels magically energy into both his hands. He proceeds to release the magic by thrusting his arms forward, as if he was striking the opponent. Geibu releases the magical energy in small, powerful gusts to push the opponent back. *'Tanden Stream': A complex wind magic spell that summons a strong gust of wind. Once the opponent is caught within, Geibu then lifts up the trapped individual. The gust prison is then transformed into a large, slinky-like tornado that touches a few meters behind him. He then lifts up the opponent in midair before slamming them on to the ground. *'Whirlwind Sphere'(風球, ''Pūkyū): An original spell that was developed by Geibu Nakamura himself. Similar to the Open-Palm attack, Geibu channels some magical energy to the palm of his hand. After that, he molds the accumulated magical energy into a sphere. From there he rushes up to his desired target, hitting them with a concussive force that launches them back. **'Raging Whirlwind Sphere'(狂風球, Kyōpūkyū): A variation of the Whirlwind Sphere that requires Geibu to be in Rage Kirin Cleanser mode. Similar to its normal counterpart, the Raging Whirlwind Sphere takes on the shape of a sphere. However, the color of the sphere changes to a dark red, giving the spell a much more menacing appearance. The spell of course has been augmented to do some serious damage. It has the ability to wither and shred the skin and tissue of his desired opponent. Fire Magic Fire Magic: 'According to the Thousand Blooming Lotus style, Geibu was required to learn Fire Magic. Compared to an average mage however, Geibu utilizes this type of magic in conjunction with his martial arts. This makes most of his spells rather basic and bland. Despite of this however, Geibu can also use it to summon projectiles, with his ultimate spell Shoryuken as proof. For most spells, the flames are used to augument the strengh of a strike, adding the explosive force needed to do some damage. Miraculously, the heat of the flames alone do not seem to phase or burn him, further showing the fruits of his training. The flames themselves are unable to be manipulated, operating exclusively for Geibu's usage. Geibu can extinguish his own flames if necessary, with a strong desire to avoid excessive injuries. *'Flame Fist(火拳, Kaken):' '''Geibu channels some magic into his fist. Then he morphs the energy into flames, blanketing his fist. With this, Geibu goes in for the attack and strikes them, causing the flames to burn the target. **'Double Flame Fist (二火拳,'' Nikaken''): Much similar to the Flame fist, Geibu brings forth magical energy. The energy is then manifested around both hands in the form of flames. Then he performs a single strike with both fists connecting to the opponent, causing twice as much damage as well as the chance to set his opponent ablaze. **'''Raging Flame Fist(狂火拳, Kyōkaken): A variation of the flame fist that is enhanced by the Rage Kirin Cleanser Magic. The appearance changes drastically from the result of the increased rage, making the flame much bigger as well as giving the flames a blood red color. When Geibu makes contact with this spell, not only does the spell burn the opponent, but it also creates an explosion that launches the opponent away from him. **'Raging Double Flame Fist '(狂二火拳, Kyōnikaken): A variation to the Double Flame fist, but requires Geibu to be in Rage Kirin Cleanser Mode. The concept is similar to its normal counterpart, with both fists being shrouded in flames. The flames are bigger and have a blood red coloring, similar to the Raging Flame Fist. However, when Geibu strikes his opponent with his spell, the initial force is more than enough to blow a hole right through the opponent before they are set ablaze. *'Blaze Kick '(炎蹴り,'' Enkeri''): A simple melee fire spell. Geibu reinforces one of his legs with magical energy. The energy is then converted to a ferocious flame. Geibu then moves in for the attack, sending a powerful kick to the opponent, setting them ablaze. **'Raging Blaze Kick'(狂炎蹴り, Kyōenkeri): The Rage Kirin Cleanser variation to the original Blaze Kick. The flame roars with rage as the color of the flame is changed to blood red. When the hit connects, the kick has much more impact compared to the normal counterpart, shattering the bones of even the most durable of mages. *'Baamirion Fenikkusu Messatsu'( バーミリオン フェニックス めっさつ , Vermillion Phoenix Annihilation): A very powerful spell that almost rivals the Shoryuken. Geibu channels magical energy throughout his upper torso area. Geibu then synergizes his life force into his magical reserves, reinforcing the channeled magical energy to give him a burning sensation inside his body. As this happens, fire is summoned on his back, forming the flames into large, fiery wings that resemble the wings of the legendary phoenix. Another set of flames then spirals around both his arms, forming around the fists and blanketing them. The wings fold over his body for a brief moment before extending again, unleashing a huge gust of energy. Geibu then flies towards his opponent at sound shatttering speeds, giving them little time to react. He then lifts the opponent up with a devastating upward kick, sending them straight up in the air. He then takes off again, paralleling himself with his opponent. Then with his flame-smothered fists, Geibu hammers his target with a barrage of rapid, powerful punches. With each punch that connects, flames are released due to the devastating impact that the punches make upon contact. With one final punch, Geibu sends his opponent reeling to the ground which causes a massive explosion. This is a homage to the Naruto Technique, Morning Peacock. *'Shoryuken'(床竜拳,'' Rising Dragon Fist''): Geibu's most powerful and ultimate spell. In order to use it, Geibu summons all nearby Eternano particles; which is then formed into a large sphere. From there Geibu then absorbs the Eternano into his body. After that is accomplished, Geibu must synchronize the Eternano with his own magical energy. Then he channels the combined energy into his arm, forming into the shape of a small dragon. Geibu then releases all that pent up energy in a single punch, taking on the form of a large traditional Chinese dragon of glorious fire. Mainly used as a projectile, the Shoryuken will seek out the desired target before rushing towards them. The Dragon will either consume the target or pierce right through them depending on the size of the opponent that Geibu's facing. The target is either obliterated by the explosion, or they are incinerated by the intense heat of the flames. Rage Kirin Cleanser Magic Gallery 3968126856_65ceda8e98.jpg|Geibu without his Coat Trivia *The name Geibu is a romanized version of Gabe, which is the user, GZero945's nickname. That is one of the only things that the author references from himself in this character. *The appearance of this character is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger who comes from the popular Shounen Jump Manga, Naruto. **Side note, GZero is a huge fan of Sasuke, despite his actions as a villain. *The main reason why this character was made was due to the fact that GZero was tired of making many of his main protagonists blond males. Therefore, he spiced things up by making Geibu Nakamura. *Geibu's fighting style, The Thousand Blooming Lotus Style, is created based on the arts of Judo, Aikido, Taekwondo, Karate, Traditional Kick Boxing, Ninjutsu, Nejia, and Long Fist. *An honorable mention goes out to the Admin Perchan for helping me with the proper translations as well as detailing for the spells. Category:GZero945 Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Genosha Category:Lost Magic User Category:Main Character